


Little Setsu-chan

by NanatheValkyrie295



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Allelujah is long-suffering, Brotherly!Meisters, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Family of Choice, Flashbacks, Gen, Hallelujah is violent and sometimes snarky, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I think I put crack in here, Lockon is everyone's Big Brother, Probably other characters too, Tieria just watches everything and sighs, What Was I Thinking?, and chibi Setsuna being adorable, chibi!Setsuna, just some mechas getting pwned, motherly!Sumeragi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanatheValkyrie295/pseuds/NanatheValkyrie295
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna has been kidnapped and the other Meisters go out to rescue him.</p><p> When they arrive they find him alive but-Nani?! He had been changed into a child and can't remember a thing beyond his childhood. Watch as the Ptolemois crew try and take care of him, find a cure, make sure little Setsuna  doesn't realize he's not in his own time and just survive the madness.</p><p> Cross posted to FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there chaps and chappies. My name is Taiyo-chan the Neko Writer. I've been about here for awhile and have been posting over on FF.net. So one day I decided, "Why not do it here too?".
> 
> And so here I am!
> 
> I just want to let you all know in advance that I am taking some liberties in the characterizations of the characters. If you don't like it, feel free to push the back button.
> 
> I'll have another posting or three later. Make sure to keep on the feed and look out for them. 
> 
> Now with that done, enjoy the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not, for any fact or reason, own Gundam 00 or anything else from the Gundam series. If in fact I did own them, I would have made it so that Lockon didn’t die, Louise didn’t turn all psychopathic and crazy, and the Gundam Meisters would have at least admitted they considered each other family! Now that would have been nice, wouldn’t you say, Kuroda-sama?
> 
> Good night everybody!

-NyahahahaGyahahahaha-  
Chapter 1: Prologue

He really should have seen this coming.

Given, it started out as any other day. Setsuna and his comrades had received a mission from Ms. Sumeragi that was of immediate importance. There had been reports of disturbances along the borders of Zan-Gwei, a small eastern country that had been the victim of immense civil war.

An informant they had hiding out there had given them coordinates to rendezvous so that they may get ready to intervene when it deems necessary. However, they were unable to because once they arrived in their Gundams, they were surrounded by more than six dozen Flag mobile units.

It was a trap.

Their supposed “informant” was actually an undercover Union soldier who led them to a desolate area where the Union forces ambushed them in an attempt to capture a Gundam. Lockon was able to provide some cover fire for them with his GN Rifle but they were still left with a number of opponents to deal with. 

After nearly forty-five minutes of constant battle, it seemed as if they would be able to leave. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to detect a rogue ARMS plane fly overhead. 

“Danger! Danger! Something coming down! Something coming down!” Haro began chanting as he wriggled around anxiously. Lockon noticed the behavior and began to get worried about it.

“Haro, what are you talking abo-“ he was soon interrupted when a small egg-shaped machine dropped in between the four of them. The mysterious machine soon folded itself out and transformed into a platform-like structure. As it stood still, it began to charge up with an unknown power. The Meisters didn’t have enough time to move out of the way when it gave off a strong electro-magnetic that disrupted their Gundams core generators and left them unable to move. That same ARMS plane swoops down low towards them as they were disoriented. 

Setsuna watched in mild panic as the plane unfolded itself to reveal a large cage-life compartment, big enough to hold in one of them and detain them. And it was heading straight towards Lockon, as he had been closest to the machine. And thus his controls were short-circuited most effectively. Setsuna then noticed that he still held enough power in his engine drive to move the Exia a few yards before stopping completely for a whole day. Utilizing the fact, Setsuna launched himself in between the incoming cage and the Dynames. He drawed out his shield along the way to make the block more effective. 

He got their just in time to block off the charge. Setsuna sighed a little in relief, then noticed how the pilot(who was in clear view)was smirking in what seemed as triumph. That pilot quickly pressed a small button on his dashboard. Setsuna’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘Uh oh…’ was all that went through his head before he felt a sharp pain all over his body. That button had let off multitudes of electric voltage that ranged in the 500 kilowatts. Setsuna cried out in pain as the voltage electrocuted his skin, even through his suit. He began to lose consciousness as he could faintly hear the alarmed voices of Lockon, Allelujah and Tieria.

Then it was black.

It pretty much went downhill from there. However, before he submitted his consciousness, Setsuna managed to activate the eject sequence that ejected his GN Drive so that the UN may not get a hold of it. But it was at the price of himself getting captured.

And now here he was, strapped against the cold concrete wall by hard steel restraints, at the mercy of whomever it is that came through that door. No doubt that they would torture him until they received answers. Well, he isn’t going to break. Not now, especially not in front of them. Just then, he heard the metal door hiss as it was opened. Setsuna tensed slightly, expecting any kind of danger.

When the door fully opened, he was greeted to the presence of a scientist. He had the looks of someone who would cheat you out of everything you own. He had thin, greasy, gray hair that clung to his balding scalp in wisps. His eyes were narrow and a pasty blue color, giving Setsuna the impression of a mouse. The man’s mouth was also very wide, spreading across his face in a cherish grin. Setsuna narrowed his eyes as the scientist approached him. The man chuckled.

“Well, well, well. It is very nice to meet you, Mister Gundam Meister…” he drawled as he inspected Setsuna. “My name is Dr. Kenshi Dokuma. Now, you wouldn’t mind telling me your name, would you?” he asked teasingly.

Setsuna’s only response was to glare, his mouth never opening.

Dr. Dokuma only tsked, wagging his index finger in Setsuna’s face, like a woman admonishing her child. “Oh come now Mr. Meister is that any way to behave? You must have proper manners, now don’t you? He stated.

If only looks could kill, then this guy would be dead a thousand times over and blasted to little ashes. Setsuna pondered the actions of this man. ‘What is he thinking of trying to do? Does he want me to bring my guard down or something else…’ Setsuna’s eyes widened when a hand shot out and gripped onto his left arm, clutching it painfully. Setsuna winced a bit at the pain stemming in.

“Don’t you dare touch me…” Setsuna growled out loudly, glaring at the doctor with resentment and hatred. The pressure on his arm only increased.

“Now Mr. Gundam Meister, we can’t have that attitude. No, no, no, not right at all. It seems as though I must teach you some manners, yes?” Dr. Dokuma grinned wickedly as he leaned expectantly into Setsuna’s face, who inched away in disgust.

"And I have just the thing to get you to behave." With that, Dr. Dokuma walked over to a cabinet that was sitting against the wall. He opened up the cabinet and pulled out a long glass syringe, along with a container filled with a clear liquid.

Dr. Dokuma smirked as he filled the syringe up with the liquid." Now, Mr. Meister, this won’t hurt…much." He finished as he stalked towards Setsuna. Setsuna tried to move away from the insane scientist, but realized soon after that he couldn't move at all. 'Damn it all!' he cursed loudly in his mind.

Setsuna soon felt a pressure on his arm again; he looked up and turned a heated glare on the widely grinning scientist. “Now, now, Mr. Meister. It'll all be over soon." With that, Dr. Dokuma plunged the needle end into Setsuna's arm, draining all of the liquid inside of him. Setsuna gasped as he felt an immense pain bloom from his chest and spread all throughout his body. He fought to stay consciousness as the drugs began to take effect. His mind grew hazy and his limbs became heavy like lead. His mind grew blank as one fleeting thought rang through his head.

'Lockon Stratos…..Allelujah Haptism…..Tieria Erde…where are you…?' At once Setsuna lost the battle of staying awake, the last thing he heard was the insane laughter of Dr. Dokuma.

-OmgThe prologue is overalready!-


	2. Setsuna's What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Allelujah is worried, Tieria is irritated, and Lockon tries to keep the peace. Haro is no help at all. Also, an evil scientist gloats, Meisters get angry(and pwn said doctor) and Setsuna is found. But he's a little... different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeehhh! Hey people. Didn't I say that I would be back soon. Well I am and I have some more chapters to put up. Have to keep people entertained don't I?
> 
> Anyways enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gundam 00 (goes to sit in the Emo corner). However, I have the ability to mess with the characters as I please right here! Onto Chapter 2! Ichinichi wo!

-You like to wear!Dirty underwear!HaHaHaHaHa!

Chapter 2: Setsuna’s What!? 

“This is bad. Very, very, bad.”

“Allelujah Haptism. If you do not stop your incessant muttering, I will make sure to put you in solitary confinement for a week.”

“Now now, guys. Let’s not argue with each other.”

“You will do good to be quiet too, Lockon Stratos. Or you will be joining him.”

Lockon sighed in exasperation as the two of them continued to argue. Really now, couldn’t those guys get along right now? They have been swapping insults with each other ever since they left the Ptolemois. And Hallelujah hasn’t even come out yet. Although, he was sure that he couldn’t blame them for their frazzled nerves. In fact, he himself was starting to feel a little bit irritated as they flew across the large expanse of sea beneath them. Lockon frowned as he thought of the recent turn of events.

After the effects of that mysterious machine wore off, the three of them went flying back towards their home base. When he reported what had happened on the mission, Ms. Sumeragi nearly through a fit. It was a known fact that she saw everyone here as her children (especially the younger ones). So if one of your kids was just abducted, of course you’d be upset. When she calmed down, she had ordered an immediate search party to be held. 

Lockon frowned as he remembered the turn of events. He was pretty sure that container would have gotten him if Setsuna hadn’t move in front of him. He remembered that foreboding feeling he got, his chest clenching tightly, when Setsuna had been electrocuted. That pain-filled scream that came right made him want to just bash in whoever’s the one who did this to his comrade. Setsuna was young, youngest out of everybody. And after a long time of missions and days spent in each other’s presence, he had grown on him. He didn’t want to know what would happen if they came too late. And he knew he wasn’t the only person feeling like this… 

He shook his head roughly to flush out his thoughts. No. he thought to himself. I will not think about that. Not now. With that thought firmly implanted in his mind, Lockon tightened his grip on the controls to keep on course. Yes they were going to save Setsuna….

“I have already said it once, I won’t say it again. Shut up.”

“Would you just shut the freaking HELL UP ALREADY!!”

“Hallelujah mad! Hallelujah mad!”

Lockon sighed heavily. That is if he can still keep his sanity intact….

 

-Linebreak! Linebreak!-

After about another hour, they had finally made it to the base where the signal from Setsuna’s tracker led to. If a situation ever came when anyone were M.I.A, their suit would automatically activate a small GPS tracker that could be homed in by the other Gundams. The only time that the chip wouldn’t work was if a strong enough electric magnetic fields was on. Thankfully, it seemed that this base was for supplies only and they haven’t moved him to a more secure place yet.

“Alright guys, this is it! Prepare for any and given attacks. We move on my signal!” Lockon ordered through the communication system. He immediately heard confirminations from the others.

“Roger. Gundam Virtue preparing to exterminate the enemy.”

“Hai. Gundam Kyrios ready for battle.”

Lockon nodded. “Alright Haro, lets show these guys what were made of!” Haro flapped his ears up and down in agreement, yelling out ‘Shoot ‘em down! Shoot ‘em down!’ in the process.

With that, they all flew down to the small base. Alarms began to ring about the base and small groups of Flag ships began to pour out to strike. When they were all within range, they all pulled out their guns and started shooting. Dynames and Kyrios dodged to the sides, while Virtue put up a GN shield to repel all the blasts back to their owners. Two flag ships went down from that. Allelujah was the first to go on the offensive, pulling out his guns and bombarding the enemy with a flurry of shots, while dodging himself. Three more flag ships were defeated.

“Surround them and separate them! Do not give them time to attack!” the lead soldier yelled at the rest of his squadron.

“I don’t think you shall get the chance.” Tieria suddenly voiced out from behind them. They didn’t even get a chance to figure out how he got there, as he swiftly mowed them down. Four down. And about ten more to go. One of them got smart and tried to get Tieria from behind. Unfortunately, he was shot down by a blast from below. From the ground, Lockon had his rifle out and was quickly taking out the remaining mobile units. Allelujah came in and took down the last three that Lockon didn’t get yet with his knives.

“And that is how you get things down.” Lockon commented as they finished up.

“Right on! Right on!” Haro shouted in glee.

“Hey, you guys! I can see a small hatch over on the side of that building.” Allelujah pointed out to the others. Indeed, their was a hatch where it appeared that all the mobile units had piled out of.

“Well, okay then! Let’s get our little buddy out of their!” Lockon stated as he moved the Dynamos in to land. The Kyrios and Virtue followed in closely behind him, following his actions.

About half an hour later, the trio was proceeding down an abandoned corridor that was barely lit up by the florescent lights hanging above.

“According to the tracker,” Tieria motioned from his position at the head of the group. Lockon and Allelujah followed a few steps behind him on either side.”Setsuna F. Seiei should be in this room.” He stopped his trek in front of a stainless steel door. The door was locked and the only way to open it was with the small keyboard that was for the password.

Just Perfect.

“Haro, do you think you can get this open for us?” Allelujah asked the small robot. 

“I can do it! I can do it!” Haro began to shout as he flew above their heads.

“Ok, Haro. Get to it!” Lockon ordered. Haro flew down to the keyboard and his forehead opened up. A small cable extended forward and attached itself to an opening underneath the keys. Haro stays still for a few moments as his inner workings were glowing as he began to work. Then he starts to beep. 

“Haro done! Haro done!”

“Good work Haro!” Lockon said as he moved the little robot from in front of the door. The three remaining pilots entered the small room. They immediately fanned out as they looked around for any signs as to where Setsuna was being held. Tieria checked on the thin metal workshop table, going through the papers scattered about for any useful information. Lockon sifted inside the various compartments and drawers to find anything that could belong to Setsuna. Lastly, Allelujah was walking through the back area, looking for the youngest. He was just about to go back and help Tieria with the papers when he heard a small whine. At first, he pinned it down as his imagination. Then, he heard it again. He looked around the place and spotted, much to his surprise, Setsuna’s flight suit.

‘If that’s their, then where’s Setsuna?’ he pondered to himself as he kneeled beside the clothes.

‘Maybe whoever the psycho is that captured him blasted him to ashes.’

‘Be quiet Hallelujah!’

‘Hey, I’m just freaking saying! Don’t you get damn crabby with me!’

Allelujah sighed at his split personality. That was when he noticed the bundle shift around a little. He tentively reached his hand out and removed the suit off of whatever was under there. He froze up and his single eye just stared at the sight in front of him, not wanting to believe it. He blinked once.

Twice.

Three times….

Then his face got really pale while his eye widened in disbelief and horror.

“Oh my god….” He ignored Hallelujah asking in his mind on what he was seeing, just trying to figure out how he’s going to explain this to the others.

 

-Linebreak! Linebreak!-

“Hey, Allelujah! Did you find anything yet?” Lockon shouted as he put away the last of the boxes he was looking in. Tieria had gathered up all the research papers from that Dr. Dokumo guy and hid them in his internal pocket. Now their waiting for Allelujah to come back so they can search the other parts of the lab.

“Yes I found something….. In fact.. I think I found Setsuna….” Allelujah’s voice replied.

“Really, that’s great! He’s with you right now?”

“Yes…..” Lockon noted on the nervous vibe in Allelujah’s voice.

“Is he okay? He’s not hurt, is he?”

“….”

“Allelujah!”

“…..”

“Allelujah Haptism, would you please respond to Lockon Stratos’s question. Is Setsuna F. Seiei okay or not?” Tieria intervened. Even though he won’t admit it, he was getting a little anxious himself.

“I’m…not sure if this is okay or not.. How about I just show you guys..”

Soon after, soft footsteps began to reverberate around the lab as Allelujah made his way over to his comrades. When he was finally able to be seen clearly, the two noticed the way of how Allelujah was looking at them. As they continued their search, they noticed a blue object in his arms. They eyes went to the size of baseballs (or in Tieria’s case, they got wide then narrowed again.)

Lockon blinked rapidly as he stared “A -Allelujah? Is t-that who I t-think it is?”

Allelujah nodded slowly and let out a nervous laugh. In that blue flight suit, he was holding a young child who couldn’t have been more then five or six. He had dark windswept hair with bangs that overshadowed his eyes. His skin was tanned and he was clutching onto Allelujah’s suit with one of his small hands. He was asleep, his light breathing barely making any noise.

“At least we know what happened to Setsuna.”

The silence in there was so thick you could slice it like butter to a knife.

Mmmmm…. Butter…(AN: Wait, no time to think about food!”)

Of course, it didn’t last long as Lockon snapped out of it first and pointed a finger at the sleeping child.

“HOLY-!!!”

-You have sweet! Very dirty feet! Hahahahahaha!!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFY!!


	3. What's your name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everybody is confused as to what is going on around here. Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria want to know how Setsuna ended up like this. Setsuna just wants to know what is going on and where the heck he is. And the Meisters start to make their daring escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bored person and I have no life. So I'm hanging around here. Jeebers I need to go out!
> 
> ..... Oh well.
> 
> Anyways, here's a chapter for you! Here, you get to see just how cute and glompable Setsu-chan is. And if any of you don't think so... Then why are you here?! Stop reading!!
> 
> Okay, getting off course.... to the disclaimer! (Jumps onto giant magic pencil and flies away)
> 
> Disclaimer: If you ask me if I own Gundam 00, then yes! Yes I do! (Dodges gunshots and knives from Kuroda-sama’s lawyers) Hiiiiieeeeee! Nya! Okay, okay, I don’t own it! I don’t! Please don’t hurt me! (Lawyers disappear) Bastards…. Oh well, maybe in another life I’ll own it! (Plucks stray knife from back and blood starts to gush out) Oooooopps…..Neeeeehhhhh! Oww!!

-Goodbye! So long! Nice try I’m gone! You don’t like being second! I don’t like being wrong! 

Chapter 3: What’s your name?

-SHIT!!!” Lockon all but shouted as he pointed at the small child in Allelujah’s arms. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around this. What in the world was going on?! How did this happen?! Why in the hell was this happening?! Who-!?

“Ssshhhhhh! Lockon, you’re going to wake him up.” Allelujah reminded him. Lockon ceased his mental ramblings and looked back down at Setsuna. The little guy shifted a bit in his sleep, but then stopped again. Lockon sighed as he gave Allelujah a pointed look. “How?” he simply said. Allelujah shrugged a little in response. “I honestly have no idea. I just found him like this.” Lockon tousles his hair a bit as Tieria continues to examine Setsuna. He crosses his arms and mutters “It appears that Dr. Kenshi Dokuma has managed to do something to Setsuna F. Seiei before we arrived here.” He finishes this with a scowl on his face.

“Dr. Doku-wha?” Lockon asks from his spot beside the bespectacled Meister.

“I believe he may be talking about me.”

All three of them jumped and turned around when they heard the voice. And immediately come face to face with Dr. Dokuma himself. Immediately, the three eldest put up a protective stance, with Allelujah slightly behind Lockon and Tieria, cradling Setsuna closer to him. Dr. Dokuma only chuckled at their reactions.

“Ah, you must be the comrades of the Young Meister, no?” he drawled on as he began to slowly walk towards the boys. “I would have expected you all to appear much later, but oh well. It is a very nice pleasure to meet the rest of you.” He spoke on in a smooth voice that spewed amusement.

“I would advise you to not take another step.” Tieria stated as he pulled out his handgun. He leveled it to Dr.Dokuma’s forehead, but the doctor still kept on eerily smiling. 

“Oh dear, I feel so threatened. But I know you won’t shoot me.” Dr. Dokuma stated matter of factly.

“And why wouldn’t I?” Tieria asked, cocking his gun in emphasis

“Because, if you shoot me, then you won’t be able to change your little friend back. You wouldn’t want that, no?”

Tieria frowned when he heard that. He slowly put his gun down, glaring at the doctor. Lockon was beside him, clenching his fists as he scowled. Allelujah was glaring also, he could here Hallelujah asking him to let him out to take care of the bastard. He was very tempted to do so….

Dr.Dokuma chuckled as he watched them. “You know, the younger one is very interesting, no?” The three visibly stiffened. Dr.Dokuma smirked “Yes, yes. I very hardy young man, I must say. Was very difficult to deal with, but I got him in control. I was very tempted to use him for more experiments but I decided to wait for-“ He never had a chance to finish what he was saying as Lockon rushed over and punched him right in the nose. He gasped as he grabbed at his nose, trying to stop the flow of blood. However, Tieria also intervened and side-swiped his feet from underneath him. He fell down to the floor with a painful thud. He looked up with widened eyes in the furious faces of both Lockon and Tieria. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that as another fist came towards him. 

 

Hell hath no fury like an older brother’s scorn.

 

It was about a few minutes later that Setsuna chose to wake up. Kid’s got good timing.

The little one yawned quietly as he slowly opened his eyes. A blurry chocolate brown eye looked around as the other one was being rubbed by his small hand. Once done, he took a look at his surroundings and froze at what he saw.

Allelujah looked down and noticed that Setsuna was awake and was staring at him as if he was a stranger. He was a little worried about the look, but was otherwise glad that Setsuna was up and aware.

“Hey, Lockon, Tieria! Setsuna’s awake!” Allelujah exclaimed as he turned towards his comrades. But that would prove to be a mistake when he felt a small foot make contact with his face. He yelped in surprise and grabbed at his face, losing his hold on Setsuna. The little boy took that chance to squirm out of Allelujah’s arms and run off somewhere in the lab. A few moments later, Lockon and Tieria appeared beside Allelujah. They were really surprised when they found him squatting on the floor, holding his face in pain.

“Oi! Allelujah, what happened?” Lockon asked as he helped Allelujah up.

“Setsuna kicked me in the face and ran off!” he responded. His voice was a little muffled through his hand.

“Really?” Lockon asked. “That doesn’t sound like him, little kid or not.” 

“In which direction did he run off to?” Tieria asked.

“I think he went back where I found him.” Allelujah answered. Within a few moments, the three elder Meisters were in the back of the lab, searching for the wayward Setsuna. They didn’t have to look very long as Haro found him.

“Setsuna found! Setsuna found!” Haro shouted as he jumped next to a cart covered in computer supplies.

Lockon walked over to the cart and bent down next to it. He looked underneath it and saw a pair of mistrustful eyes looking back at him. “Hey, little guy. What are you doing hiding here? It’s us! Lockon, Allelujah and Tieria, remember?” he started, trying to calm down the obviously panicking Setsuna.

“M- Min Inti? Why am I hawn?” came a small voice.

Lockon blinked a bit at the language change. What that Arabic? He shook his head and tried again. “Can you speak English?” he asked again.

The eyes blinked slowly before answering “….Yes….”

“Okay then. Do you remember any of us?” Lockon questioned.

“….No….I don’t know any of you.” The voice answered.

Lockon frowned, Allelujah took on a worried expression, and Tieria had a calculating gaze. Didn’t remember them? If he couldn’t remember them, then he obviously wouldn’t remember Celestial Being, the Gundams, or even anything else. That was a problem. A very big problem. 

‘Does this has anything to do with whatever Dr. Dokuma put in him?’ they thought at the same time as they glanced back at the scientists fallen body. Lockon sighed. ‘Oh well, guess I have to make nice.’ He decided as he stared at Setsuna. He put on a smile to make himself look friendlier.

“Well okay then, little buddy! Guess we have to introduce ourselves to you, now don’t we? My name is Lockon Stratos.” Lockon gestured at himself. Then he pointed towards Allelujah. “That one is Allelujah Haptism” Allelujah waved a little, and Setsuna waved back a bit. Lockon grinned when he saw that.Lastly, he pointed to Tieria. “And last but not least, that is Tieria Erde.” Tieria stared at Setsuna and managed a small nod before he turned away.

“Do you think you can tell us your name?” Lockon asked .

There was a bit of silence before a answer was given. “…..Soran.”

“Huh?” 

“Soran….that’s my name. Soran Ibraham……” the little boy spoke as he poked his head from underneath the cart. His big brown eyes were watching Lockon. Not with any skeptism, just curiosity, though he was keeping his guard up. These guys could just be trying to trick them by being all nice to him. Well except for the glasses guy, he’s just quiet.

“Well then uh, Soran, aren’t you going to come from under there? The floor is pretty dirty.” Setsuna blinked a bit before muttering a small ‘okay’ in response. The chibi crawled out of his hiding place, keeping an eye on the others as he did so. However, he seemed to have forgotten one little detail.

“Hello! Hello!” Haro yelled as he appeared right in front of Setsuna. Setsuna in return yelped in surprise and backtracked away from the robot. But his over-sized flightsuit hindered his progress and he ended up falling flat on his butt. Lockon stifled his laughter behind his hand while Allelujah chuckled a bit. Even though Tieria didn’t laugh, you could see the edges of his mouth quirk up. Setsuna tried to glare at the three men, but it only made him look like he was pouting. “That wasn’t funny.” He told them as he stood up.

“Of course it wasn’t Setsuna.” Lockon replied but then covered his mouth. Allelujah looked towards a Setsuna for a response and Tieria glared at Lockon for the slip-up.

Setsuna looked up at them in surprise. “Set-Su-Na? Why did you call me that?” he asked, looking towards Allelujah for an answer.

“Uh…” Allelujah started. “It’s a, um, nickname. Yeah! A nickname! Although we don’t have to call you Setsuna if you don’t like it.” He finished lamely.

“No…. You can keep calling me Setsuna. I kind of like it a little. Although I don’t know where you got it from.” Setsuna said as he walked towards them.

“Okay then! Setsuna it is then! Say Setsuna, how would you like to come with us for a little while?” Lockon asked with a smile on his face.

“No.” Setsuna answered bluntly.

Lockon deflated a bit when he heard that, so Allelujah came in to save him. “Setsuna, I can understand that you are probably wondering where you are and why you are here. We can tell you your answer, but we need you to come with us to our home base. Their we can explain what you are doing here in the first place. Can you agree to that?” Allelujah explained. Such a way with children he had.

Setsuna thought about his answer. Even though these people seemed suspicious, they weren’t entirely bad. And he really wished to get an explanation on why he was here in the first place. All he could remember was taking a break after a raid back near his camp in Krugis. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but he was tired and that raid took his energy out of him. So he put down his rifle and decided that he would just rest his eyes for a few minutes. And when he woke up, he was in the arms of that person with the one eye and the one with the glasses was searching for something while the other with green eyes was standing over a beaten up person. Whether he liked it or not, these three were the only people that can get him back home. But if they try anything suspicious, he’ll leave them behind. With a sigh he said “Okay. I’ll come with you three.”

Before anything else was said, a ringing noise went off. Setsuna, Allelujah, and Lockon turned towards Tieria, who had just pulled out a small computer shaped device. He was scowling as he looked over the information streaming to him. “We have trouble.” He stated as he glanced to his team. “It seems that the guards are awake and are currently heading our way. We have Setsuna F. Seiei, so I suggest that we leave. Immediately.” He strided up to the entrance, Allelujah and Lockon (who had Setsuna riding on his back, for safety issues) right behind him.

“Wait! What do we do with that?” Lockon gestured towards Doctor Dokuma, who was still unconscious on the ground. Tieria glared in the doctor’s direction. “We leave him. I erased all information from his hard drives so he has nothing on us anymore. He won’t be of any trouble to us from now on. Now hurry up, we’re leaving,” With that the reunited Meisters made their way out of the base.

-I won’t forget the way you’ve made me feel! I won’t regret running away from here! So I say goodbye again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Grinning madly) Let the games begin!


	4. What do we do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a daring escape is made, Halllelujah gets to kick some ass, Sumeragi strikes fear into the hearts of the boys, and Setsuna has some new guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend baby! Weekend baby! Weekend baby! Banzai! Jeebers, I'm making myself so hyper right now. But why the hell should I care? I do what I want.
> 
> Anyways, here's another chapter for you lot. Hope you like it! Now onto the disclaimer. Away! (Flies away on giant pencil, leaving bishie sparkles behind)
> 
> Disclaimer: I, Taiyo-chan, do not own the series Gundam 00. (Grow big tear filled eyes and cat ears start to droop) However, I am entitles to write as much as I want about them and to describe them in any which way I want, no matter how OOC they appear... won't do that by the way. But not being able to own it.... (Runs away crying anime tears) Waaaaahhhhh! Ne-ee-ee-eh!

-Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?-

Chapter 4: What do we do now?

Setsuna clung tightly onto Lockon’s back as the rescue group made their way out of the building. He silently looked around himself as he observed the interior of the building. It was so different from the ones back in Krugis. The ones back home were mostly made out of granite or some other type of metal. They didn’t have as many lights but owned just enough. But here, everything looked as if it was scrubbed daily. All shiny and there were dozens of lights installed in the ceiling, making the hallway they were running through very bright. He was taken out of his internal musings when he heard shouting behind him. Setsuna looked behind him and found that the guards had caught up to them. He pulled on Lockon’s hair to get his attention.

“Oi, Green-eyes. We have a situation.” He said

“Itai! Setsuna that hurt! And my name is Lockon, not Green-eyes!” he shouted, annoyed that the kid did that to him.

“Forget about that and look behind you.” Setsuna deadpanned at the Irish man. Lockon turned around and promptly cursed under his breath. He increased his speed and caught up to Tieria and Allelujah, who were in front of him. “Guys, we have a little situation behind us!” Lockon yelled as he motioned behind himself. “Allelujah, you take on Setsuna. Tieria, you’re with me.” He ordered to his teammates. The two of them nodded as Setsuna was transferred onto Allelujah’s back and he headed onwards. However, before he can get very far, even more officers appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Allelujah started to ponder an escape plan, until Hallelujah decided to make his presence known.

Oi! Allelujah let me take over for a while!

No, Hallelujah! You’re just going to beat them to pulps and not actually run away!

Do you have any other sort of plan going around?

Well, no….

Then let me do something about this!

….Fine! But if you hurt the others or leave them, it’s on you!

Yeah,yeah. I’ll make sure the other two keep up and the brat doesn’t get hurt.

Hn.

Allelujah’s head slumped down slightly, his bangs shadowing his eye. Setsuna looked at him curiously. ‘What’s the matter with him?’ he thought as he continued to stare at the man. Setsuna was soon surprised as his head rose up quickly, his single eye glowing fiercely. The man then started to laugh like a madman.

“Man, it’s been a while since I’ve been let the hell out!” Hallelujah shouted, grinning manically. “And I am going to make sure to have some freakin fun with you peons!” With that, Hallelujah charged at the guards. One tried to defend himself by raising his gun, but was soon punched into unconsciousness. Number two and three raised their guns and shot at him, but Hallelujah stunningly dodged all of the bullets and appeared in front of them. Hallelujah kneed #2 in the stomach, turned around, and punched #3 near his temple, rendering him out cold. Two more tried to sneak up on him from behind, but Hallelujah grabbed both of the guards head from behind and smashed them together. A crunch sound echoed as Hallelujah dropped them to the floor. He grinned and started laughing again.

“Is that all you guys have in ya? I was expecting a little bit more then that!”

And through all of this action, Setsuna managed to keep a tight hold on Hallelujah’s back, even with his over-sized flight suit. Surprisingly, he remained uninjured, even through the bullet shower. Now, he was openly staring at Hallelujah as if he were some kind of alien life form. Hallelujah noticed the stare and looked back at him. His single golden eye glared back at Setsuna’s own brown ones. “What the hell are you looking at, brat?” he snarled at the child. Before he could go on any further, Hallelujah grabbed his head with one hand. He glared at thin air as he growled in annoyance. “Alright, alright! I get it! Stop with your complaining! I’m going back inside to take a nap anyways.” Hallelujah’s head slumped down again, and rose up to show a silver eye glancing around confused. Allelujah then looked back to Setsuna with a concerned expression.

“Setsuna are you okay? Nothing bad happened to you right?” Allelujah asked as he examined the boy. Setsuna just blankly stared at Allelujah as a single question rang in his head.

Is he bipolar or something? He didn’t get to say his thought aloud as the two heard a yell behind them. Lockon and Tieria were currently running in their direction, with Tieria behind, shooting his gun at the remaining soldiers following. It was their cue to keep on running. Once the Meisters reached the hanger area of the base, they ran through the entrance. Once everyone made it, Tieria shot at the control panel for the door and it slid shut. The guards struggled as they tried to open the door, but to no avail.

“That should give us sufficient time to escape.” He stated as he walked down the platform towards the Gundams. Setsuna stared at the great mechas in awe.

“What are those?” he asked in a faint voice. Lockon looked back at him (Setsuna somehow ended up again on his back as they were running) and grinned. 

“That, my little friend, is a Gundam” he answered cheerfully.

“Gundam…..” Setsuna repeated wistfully. Lockon sighed.

‘Great. He’s turning into a Gundam nut as we speak.’ He then shrugged. Oh well, Setsuna is going to become a Gundam nut sooner or later. Might as well get it done and over with while he’s young.

“By the way, your pretty calm about all this. How old are you anyways?”

“……I’m about nine years old.”

“Really, nine? Your so small I would have thought you were seven, maybe six-Itai! Itai! Okay, stop pulling my hair! That really hurts!”

 

-Linebreak! Linebreak!-

Setsuna looked on in amazement as he stared at the ocean view. He was situated, along with Lockon and Haro, in the cockpit of the Dynames. The Kyrios and Virtue were flying soundly right behind him, with the Exia floating alongside Virtue. After the four Meisters got to the hangar area, Tieria had walked over to the Exia and hacked its system. He used his Veda connections to get into Exia’s mainframe system and program it onto autopilot. When that was done, the three capable pilots quickly boarded their own Gundams and blasted out of the base before any more flagships were sent. And now here they are, flying across the Pacific Ocean on their way to their island base. But there was still one little problem needed to be taken care of…..

“Hey, you guys.” Lockon called out through the intercom system. He received replies in the form of ‘Yes, Lockon?’ and ‘What is it, Lockon Stratos?’. 

“Who do you guys think should explain to Ms. Sumeragi about what happened to Setsuna?” he asked as he glanced at the boy who was still looking out the window.

“……”

“……”

“Guys? Are you listening to me? Who’s gonna…….Oh. Oh no.” Lockon shook his head as if the others could see him. There was no way in hell he was doing that!

“ Well Lockon. You are kind of the leader of this operation. So that would make it your job to…..” Allelujah let the sentence hang in the air.

“Are you crazy?! She’s going to go ballistic on us when she finds out! And do you know who’s going to be the main one she’ll rant to!”

“Lockon Stratos. It is your duty as the commander to report to Ms. Sumeragi Lee Noriega of what we have found.”

“Why don’t you do it then?”

“Not my problem.”

“You guys-“

“You-!”

The three-sided argument was cut off when the communication system started to ring. They simultaneously looked down and paled a bit when they saw who was calling.

Ms. Sumeragi.

“…….”

“……”

“……”

“Fine! I’ll do it!” 

Twin sighs of relief(one of them was barely audible) could be heard over the connection. Lockon glared, grumbling as he pressed the video feed. Those two were going to pay for this later on. But for know, he has to deal with a bigger problem. He gulped a bit before he was introduced to the frantic face of Ms. Sumeragi on the other side of the screen.

“Lockon!” she shouted as relief washed over her, glad to see that they were alright.

“Hey there, Ms. Sumeragi! What brings you to calling on us?” Lockon greeted cheerfully, a smile on his face. Sumeragi instantly noticed that the smile looked a little strained. She narrowed her eyes at him. He - no – all of them were hiding something. She could tell. How, you may ask? None of your business.

“Lockon, what happened? Did something go wrong? Were you guys able to find Setsuna?” she pestered as unwanted thoughts came unbidden in her mind. Meanwhile, Setsuna looked up when he heard his name mentioned. He noticed that Lockon was talking to some lady on a screen in front of him. He blinked a few times as he wondered as to how the lady knew him. He decided to investigate the matter himself as he slowly stood up, being mindful of his clothing. Setsuna trudged over to Lockon’s seat and watched a little bit as the lady yelled at him and Lockon waved his arms in a calming gesture.

‘Is she their boss?’ he thought as he asked himself how that was possible. Back in his homeland, the girls their did not get many leadership positions and the few who did had to go through numerous hardships to earn their respect. This lady must have done a lot of work to be able to lead these three guys. From what he has observed, the three pilots were strong in their own right so she must be stronger. Setsuna made the decision of asking her himself.

“Miss. Are you this guy’s boss? And the rest of them too?” Setsuna questioned Ms.Sumeragi as his face came close to the screen. Sumeragi reeled back in shock as the big brown eyes stared at her in curiosity. What in the-

“Setsuna!” Lockon shouted as he grabbed the miniature Meister around the waist and pulled him away. “Don’t do that!” he ordered as he set the child on his right side. Setsuna just glared at him and crossed his arms, but it only made him look like he was pouting again. Lockon would have loved to let him know how cute he was looking if it was not for the voice he heard next.

“Lockon.” Ms.Sumeragi stated as she stared at him with a blank look on her face. But Lockon knew better then to trust that look. Look underneath it and you could see a storm brewing inside her eyes.  
“Could you please get Allelujah and Tieria on the line too?” she requested this with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

“Y-Yes Mamm.” Lockon stuttered as he hurriedly set up the connection. Soon enough, the faces of Tieria and Allelujah appeared on the screen. Allelujah’s face looked a bit frightened while Tieria kept his stoic face, though you could see a little twitch near his eye.

“Could you guys please explain to me what in the world happened to Setsuna?” Sumeragi asked as she looked over to the little boy seated near Lockon.

“Ahahaha. You see, that’s a really funny story. What happened was-“

“Save it. I honestly don’t wish to think about it right now. But you three will be explaining to me what happened when you come back. And I except a very good explanation. Sumeragi, out.” Sumeragi left the video feed, leaving three stunned Meisters, an active robot, and a very curious child.

“What just happened?” Setsuna asked.

“What happened! What happened!” Haro repeated excitedly.

They never got their answer.

-Linebreak! Linebreak!-

Ms.Sumeragi Lee Noriega was not a woman that is easily baffled. She made sure of that the moment she was recruited into Celestial Being. It was a known fact that missions didn’t always go well and she had to keep a straight face and clear mind to keep the crew working efficiently and solve the problem. However, she just may have to rethink that rule as Sumeragi stared at the sight before her. The three Gundam pilots were staring ahead at her while a young version of Setsuna hid himself behind Lockon’s legs.

“So let me get this straight?” she began as she paced around the meeting room. “Setsuna was taken away by the Union forces and was sent to a small island base across the Pacific. There, he was held captive and nearly tormented by one of the men there, Dr. Dokuma. You guys managed to find Setsuna by tracking him down through the chip in his suit.” She received nods in return. “However, once you found Setsuna, you found him” she gestured to Setsuna “like this. You confronted Dr.Dokuma and he stated that he used an experimental drug on Setsuna and you guys couldn’t find the antidote, only finding his research.” Sumeragi stopped her pacing around and stared right in their eyes. “So basically, you have absolutely no clue as to how to get him back to normal.” She concluded this by crossing her arms across her chest.

“Actually…” everyone in the room turned to Tieria who hasn’t spoken in a while. The bespectacled Meister pushed up his glasses as he continued. “It is very much given that the cure needed for Setsuna F. Seiei is located within the documents that I confiscated from Dr. Kenshi Dokuma. The most possible course of action is to reverse engineer the data within the disks. By doing that, you may be able to create a cross product of the drug that will neutralize it’s effects. Sumeragi nodded her head in his direction. “Sounds like a plan to me. We’ll get straight to it! But first…..” Sumeragi walked over to Setsuna and knelt down to his height. Setsuna just hid himself further behind Lockon’s leg and kept a wary eye on her. 

Sumeragi smiled warmly at him. “Hello Setsuna. I bet you’re wondering how you ended up with us?” Setsuna eyed her but nodded his head slightly. “Well you see, it’s very complicated. Something very dangerous has taken place back at your home and we were given the task of watching over you until things have settled down. I would very much appreciate it if you can cooperate with us until we can get you home. Can you do that for me?” She said all of this in a very soft voice as not to startle the child. Setsuna stared at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

“Okay Mamm.” He muttered in an almost shy tone.

“Call me Ms.Sumeragi.”

“Okay………Ms.Sumeragi.”

Sumeragi clapped her hands in delight and stood up off the floor. “Well then, now with that gone, how would you like a tour of the place?” she asked him.

“Um, Ms.Sumeragi? Who’s going to be watching over him in the meantime?” Allelujah questioned her nervously, for he had a foreboding sense of who it was gonna be. Ms.Sumeragi looked over at them and grinned at them before replying “Why, you three of course.”

“Nani!” Lockon and Allelujah shouted at the same time. Tieria glared at her intensely , waiting for an answer.

Ms.Sumeragi nodded, the grin never leaving her face. In fact, it only grew bigger. “That’s right! Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde. As of this moment, you guys have been assigned the mission of looking after and taking care of Setsuna F. Seiei until we find that cure!”

-Well I’ll tell you my friend!. One day, this world’s going to end. As you lies crumble down, a new life she has found.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! Cliffy again! And now the beginnings of actual plot progression.I can just imagine all the mischief Setsu-chan will get himself into! How the rest of the team will handle it? You'll see in the next chapter. And also, MAKE SURE YA'LL COMMENT! Seriously, it keeps my spirits up if you do!


	5. Introducing the crew? Oh boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which grown men whine like babies, Feldt, Lichty, and Christina are surprised, and Setsuna is nearly hugged to death. Also, Hallelujah is very talkative today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been a while since I've been here. Life decided to take me on with a storm of tests, internal assessments, and studying for exams. I should be doing that right now, come to think of it. But before I do, I thought that I should update this to keep up.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Ichinichi wo! Neeeehhhh!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Gundam 00 or anything of the Gundam series. But I do wish that I owned Setsu-chan. He’s just too adorable and glompable to be ignored! (Hugs a Setsuna plushie like a lifeline)

-What can I do to make you see, you’re guilty. What can I do to make you feel, you’re wanted.-

Chapter 5: Introducing the crew? Oh boy…

 

“Ms. Sumeragi, you can’t be serious!”

“How the hell do you expect us to do that!”

“This is completely outrageous!”

On and on went the three unchanged Meisters as they protested to their newest assignment. It wasn’t like they didn’t want to make sure of Setsuna’s safety. Oh no, the fact was that they had absolutely no experience in dealing with children(well, unless you count Lockon’s previous lifetime with his family). And they were not sure how they were supposed to deal with a miniature Setsuna. Said miniature was currently sitting on the floor, messing around with Haro. The small boy, however made sure to keep at least one of his ears aware of the conversation. Otherwise, Setsuna indulged himself in trying to catch Haro as the small robot hopped circles around him. All the while the adults continued their one-sided conversation until….

“ENOUGH!”

The three arguing men silenced instantly at the angered shout from their boss. Setsuna looked up from bouncing Haro into the air to stare at the angry woman. Sumeragi’s face was twisted into a fierce scowl and her eyes were alit with a determined fiery glint. She stared down the men as they waited for her to speak.

“Now” she began in a no nonsense tone “I understand that you three have your doubts with this arrangement doesn’t sound very pleasing to you. You guys have absolutely no clue on children, for lack of better terms. However, you guys are basically the only people he at least partially trusts without freaking out. And besides, we can’t be too sure if his memories are not recoverable.” When she was met with some looks she continued. “Just because his body’s shrunk, doesn’t mean his mind has. The most likely reason is from the trauma from changing. By staying with you three, he may recover faster. Understand?”

The full grown men nodded in response. Although they were reluctant, they knew that they were mostly the only ones capable for the job.

Sumeragi clapped her hands once in approval. “Good! Now that you three understand, I’ll leave you to it. I’m off to give the disc data to Dr. Moreno so he can start the backtracking. Have fun!” With that, Sumeragi strolled out of the meeting room, leaving them in an awkward silence.

“Well…. That was fun.” Lockon stated after a moments silence. Allelujah gave him a weird look while Tieria sighed in annoyance.

“Yes, yes. Very fun. Now, if you both don’t mind, we should plan out what we should do from now.” Tieria mentioned in a curt tone.

Allelujah nodded. “Right. We should make sure to get Setsuna…. settled…. In….” When he looked down to check on the boy, the only thing he saw was Haro hopping on the floor. And Setsuna was nowhere near the scene.

“……”

“……”

“Haro” Lockon asked uncertainly. “Where did Setsuna go?”

Haro answered him with his most cheerful voice “No clue! No clue!”

“……”

“……”

“… Goddamnit.”

 

-Linebreak! Linebreak!- 

 

Setsuna, meanwhile, was slowly strolling down the hallways of the island base. While the adults were busy talking, he decided that he didn’t like to be immobile for very long. And since those people were seemingly too busy, he deemed going by himself was good enough. And to another advantage, he could try and gather information as to who these people really were.

~ Flashback ~

So while the leader lady was yelling at the men, he slowly stood up from his place on the floor and quietly walked to the doorway. However, he faced some issues in reaching the control panel, one of the issues regarding his height. He tried standing on his tiptoes, but that didn’t work either. But his saving grace came in the form of a small ball-shaped robot.

“Haro help Setsuna! Haro help Setsuna!” the little guy kept on repeating. Setsuna had to shush Haro so that he wouldn’t make so much noise. So he carefully balanced himself on top of the small android and pressed the ‘open’ button on the panel. The electronic door slid open quietly and Setsuna skillfully slid to the ground. When he had nearly exited the door, he felt something bump against his back. He looked towards the floor and saw Haro rolling about near him. “Haro want to come. Haro want to come.” It chanted quietly as it stared at Setsuna. The robot didn’t want to be left alone!

Setsuna bent down to Haro’s level and stared him straight in his eyes. Or whatever they were. “I need you to stay here. Make sure they don’t see me leave. Understand?” he stated in a firm voice. Haro jumped up and down as his version of a nod. “Haro get’s it. Haro get’s it.” Setsuna nodded approvingly. “Good.” And then, a little hesitantly, he reached out and patted Haro lightly on the head. Haro made a satisfied beeping noise and rolled around lightly. Setsuna smiled slightly at the display. Even though he would never admit it, it was kind of …. Cute.

He suddenly stiffened as he heard the conversation behind him winding down. He quickly shooed Haro away back to beside Lockon’s feet and silently ran out the door just as Ms. Sumeragi stopped her speech ,the door closing shut behind him. 

~ End of Flashback~.

After that, he explored the building, making sure to keep close to the corners of the walls. Even though he was uncertain if anyone would appear (the place looked very deserted) he knew he could never be too sure. Setsuna peeked around another corner and looked swiftly around before coming out of his hiding place.

‘This place is very high tech…. I wonder how they manage to build it? Also, where exactly is this place? I wonder if I can find a map, or better yet, any communication devices? Maybe I can try and contact somebody in Krugis!’ He silently thought to himself as he shuffled more determinated then ever to try and get in touch with his people. It has been a couple of hours since he was gone and he was starting to get a little anxious. It wasn’t like he hasn’t been on expeditions across his home nation. It was just that he had never been outside of Krugis before. And the culture shock was slowly starting to mess with his mind. It was causing him to be irrationally nervous, making his hand twitch every few moments or having himself look behind to check if anyone else was there.

“No. Stop it, Soran.” He stubbornly told himself as he shook his head firmly. No, he will not panic. He must not panic if he was to figure anything out; it was just paranoia grabbing at his mind. And that was another thing. Why did he allow those three men to call him ‘Setsuna’? He knew that wasn’t his real name and yet he allowed them to call him that. In fact, he admitted to them that he didn’t mind being called Setsuna! Why was that? He had never heard the name from anywhere else. ….But he felt as if he had been called that name before. Countless times even…..

Setsuna was so wrapped up in his musing that he didn’t even hear the resounding thumps of larger footsteps or the lull of a conversation hanging in the air. What Setsuna did notice was ramming into a firm, solid object and nearly falling down onto his backside. He caught himself just in time, rubbing his forehead a bit. Setsuna looked forward and was met with three pairs of feet. He assumed that it was his supposed ‘caretakers’ coming to find him. However, he wasn’t met three sets of leather boots, but various footwear that were not familiar to Lockon, Allelujah, or Tieria. When he looked up, he was met with three pairs of eyes looking down on him with varying degrees of surprise.

 

“Oh…..my…..god….”

 

Setsuna only had one statement left before he was swamped by a pair of thin arms.

“I knew I wasn’t being paranoid.”

 

-Linebreak! Linebreak!- 

 

“Where the freaking hell did he go?!” Lockon shouted as he sprinted down another hallway. Allelujah followed closely behind him with Tieria bringing up the rear, searching frantically. After Haro announced that he had absolutely no clue where Setsuna went, the adults just stood there in a stunned silence. Not even Haro made any comments on it. They had just been assigned to watch over the kid and they lose him within the first five minutes? When their minds rebooted from the information, they all promptly hauled ass from the meeting in search of the wayward miniature.

“What I want to know is how in the world did he leave without us noticing!” Allelujah shouted back in response to the question.

‘Ya didn’t notice because all of you were too busy bitching to Sumeragi to notice.’

‘Not now Hallelujah!’

‘Fuck you! I can talk ALL I WANT TOO!’

Allelujah winced at the mental headache he received courtesy of Hallelujah being bitchy. Again. He desperately tried to tune Hallelujah out as he continued on his rant rampage.

“Would you both stop yelling? You’re giving me a migraine and it is not very productive, now is it?” Tieria addressed them as he walked briskly past them, his red eyes glaring at them for a few seconds before returning to the front.

“Haro! You were supposed to make sure Setsuna didn’t go anywhere!” Lockon glared back to his robot companion, who was hopping by his feet silently.

“Haro sorry. Haro sorry.” Haro apologized in a remorseful tone. Lockon sighed a bit at that, he really couldn’t stay made at Haro for very long. 

“It’s okay, little buddy. I know that you didn’t mean to lose Setsuna. We’ll find him don’t worry.” Lockon said as he picked up Haro and held him. He really hoped that they would find Setsuna very soon. Who knew what sort of things he could get himself into by himself. What if he got wanders outside and gets lost out in the forest on the island? What if he accidently hurts himself? This base isn’t exactly built for little children to be wandering around on their own.

At that moment, a high pitched squeal reverberated across the corridor. The men winced in pain and covered their ears from the horrible screeching noise. Haro went crazy and began bouncing on the walls, shouting ‘Make it stop! Make it stop!’ continuously. The squealing noise continued for a few seconds before it stopped completely. Slowly, they removed their hands from their spots. They were careful to keep them close in case they suffer an encore.

“Jesus Christ, what was that?” Lockon asked quietly. His eardrums were still sore from that…. Wonderful Experience. 

“My ears…..” Allelujah moaned, leaning against the wall. He faintly heard Hallelujah cursing up a storm in his head (some of the words consisting of ways in mauling someone into pieces), but was too much dazed to notice or care.

“It came from down the corridor.” Tieria stated stoically, though he held an expression of slight pain and discomfort. Lockon and Allelujah collected themselves quickly and they rushed down hallway. At the bend, they turned and came across a scene that would be the first of many more to come.

“Pfffffttttt!” Lockon tried to hold onto his laugh, but soon gave up and ended up nearly keeling over, holding his stomach as he laughed. Allelujah covered his mouth, desperately trying to keep in his sniggers, but it wasn’t really working out for him. Tieria turned his face away, so that no one may see the tiny smile he held.

They all showed their amusement as they watched Setsuna being nearly hugged to death by an over-happy Christina.

“Oh my gosh, you are just so unimaginably CUTE! I just cant stand it!” Christina squealed again as she hugged Setsuna tighter to her chest. So that was the noise they heard before.

“Chris, I really think you should let him go now.” Feldt murmured from Christina’s right side, looking slightly worried at the child who was waving his arms frantically in the air.

“Yeah! Let him go so I CAN hug him!” Litchy shouted at Christina’s left, reaching his arms out excitedly at the prospect.

“No way! I saw him first!” Christina certified her point by lifting the boy face to face (who gasped in air from nearly being suffocated) and nuzzled his cheek with hers. “Isn’t that right, little cutie?” she asked sweetly.

Setsuna face was an answer itself, how no, he did not like the idea of being held by either of them. He looked around and spotted Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria a few feet away. Allelujah looked up from his snickering when he felt a stare presented on him. He caught Setsuna’s eye who just stared at him, asking desperately to save him from these two crazy people. A look that you would find on puppies when they want something and their owner says no. Yes, that look. 

The Puppy Dog Face.

Allelujah elbowed Lockon in the side, who glared up at him from his kneeling position. Allelujah pointed at the others as an answer. Lockon saw the face also and was immediately trapped by it. Who could say no to that face!? A monster, that’s who. Lockon let the last of his chuckles go and walked up to the three teenagers. “Hey there guys.” He greeted them casually when they noticed his presence.

“Hey there, Lockon. Do you happen to know who this little fella is?” Litchy asked, as Christina was still in cuddle mode. Lockon chuckled.

“Yes, I do. In fact, I don’t think Setsuna appreciates it very much that you’re chocking him.” Christina and Litchy looked down in surprise at the child, while Feldt raised her eyebrows, staring at the child with wonder and some surprise.

“This is Setsuna?” Feldt asked quietly. Lockon sighed and nodded. “Yep, that’s Setsuna. So…..” he raised his arms as an offering. Chris caught on and handed the child to him, who was more then relieved to be carried by the red head. As long as he didn’t get snuggled like that ever again.{AN: Ha! Poor naive little boy! You know that you’ll be glomped/snuggled again! Don’t deny it!}

“How….?” Feldt let the question hang in the air unfinished. Lockon scratched the back of his head and grinned goofily. “Well, that’s a pretty funny story.” He proceeded to tell the story from when they reached the prison to how they were now supposed to take care of him. At the end of the tale, they gaped at the transformed Gundam user, who had somehow migrated himself to Lockon’s back, using his body to put distance between him and the huggers.

“Sugoi. You guys get to have all the fun.” Litchy pouted after the story was finished.

“Of course we do….” Tieria muttered sarcastically under his breath.

“I cant wait to tell everybody else about this! Come on, you guys! Bye Lockon, Tieria, Allelujah, Setsuna!” Chris grabbed both Litchy’s and Feldt’s arms, dragging them away hurriedly. Litchy waved excitedly back at them while Feldt nodded and waved goodbye as they disappeared.

Now that left the five Meisters (including Haro) alone.

Lockon exhaled, relieved. “Thank goodness we found you, little guy.” He said looking back at his hitchhiker.

“Yeah. We’re really glad that you didn’t manage to hurt yourself.” Allelujah shared his sentiments. Haro floated up to Setsuna’s head and shouted “Setsuna okay! Setsuna okay!”

Setsuna blinked in surprise at the concern they were showing. He looked up at Tieria’s face as he appeared next to him. Tieria looked at him for a few moment’s before stating “Don’t do that again.” And promptly marching away from the scene.

The three left watched him leave. “Where is he going?” The chibi looked up to Lockon then Allelujah for an answer. Lockon shrugged his shoulders “He’s probably going to check on his precious Veda.” Lockon rolled his eyes as he said it. Setsuna tilted his head questioningly. “What’s a Veda?” he asked.

“Something you don’t have to worry yourself about, Setsuna.” Allelujah came over and patted him on the head. Setsuna frowned at the action and shook his head.

“Alrighty then!” Lockon gathered both of their attention. “Listen up, little guy. From now on, until we get you home, we shall be your older brothers. Call me Lockon nii-chan!” he stated with a thumbs up and grin.

“No.” Blunt and to the point as always. Setsuna shimmied down Lockon’s back, landed on the floor, and walked away from Lockon, who whined on the fact that Setsuna was mean always to him, whether he be 16 years old or 9 years old.

 

-What can I do to make you see, you’re guilty. I’m suffocating under words of sorrow.-


	6. Meeting the Crew? Oh Boy... Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Setsuna is a Gundam fanatic even when he's young, Allelujah worries, Lockon is hyper and carries Setsuna around, Ian is non-believing, and Lasse is smug. Also, Setsuna is traumatized by Christina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there people! Haven't been in for awhile. My laptop had decided it needed to be a jerkwad and filled up with all sorts of viruses and things that bogged it down. It was such a bitch to clean up so it got sent away to my aunt for a couple of week to be fixed up. Now its running better than ever! Yay! So to celebrate, I am posting an update for little Setsu-chan while putting up five new stories for you! So on with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: (Grabs Cheez and does a salute, serious face on) I do not have any affiliation into owning Gundam 00 …. (starts laughing hysterically) Hahahahaha!!! Oh God, who am I trying to act like? Tieria?! Oh please!!! Ha! Yeah~ But really, I don’t own Gundam. But I do own this and I am not giving it up!

Chapter 6 – Meeting the Crew? Oh Boy… Part 2

“Okay, so this is the walkway. You can get a nice view of the ocean from here.”

“It’s big….”

“Yep, it is very big isn’t it? Bet you haven’t seen such a sight, haven’t you?”

“Such a sight! Such a sight!”

After finding Setsuna and the departure of Tieria, Lockon decided that it would prove a very good idea to guide the child around his temporary home. They were currently strolling down the main entryway, with Lockon leading in the front. Allelujah followed behind him, clutching onto Setsuna’s hand to make sure he didn’t get loose again. Haro flew above their heads.

“Hey little buddy? Where are you from anyways? We never got to ask.” Lockon looked back towards the young child. Setsuna stared at him, blinking his large brown eyes slowly. “I come from Kugris.” He stated. Lockon looked surprised. “Kugris? That’s located in the Middle East, right?” he questioned. Setsuna nodded. “That is correct.” Both Lockon and Allelujah shared a secret look with each other.

‘We are not going to tell him about Kugris.’ They thought simultaneously. If they even let slip that Setsuna’s home country was no more, the boy would certainly freak out. And that would just lead them to having an even harder time in dealing with the chibi. So they will keep that little fact a secret. Hopefully he won’t find out.

“Well I come from Ireland. You know, Ashford Castle, ‘Luck of the Irish’, loads of whiskey. But tha’ ainee all tha’ wee Irelan’ has ta offa ye laddie.” He continued, purposely letting his accent be dropped into his speech. He could see Setsuna looking at him weirdly while Allelujah shook his head in exasperation. Allelujah then felt a stare at his side and looked around to see it was Setsuna.

“Yes?” he questioned

“What about you?” the child asked. Allelujah blinked in surprise and thought about it. He never really considered about his origins very much. He doesn’t remember his childhood up until he was recruited into the Super Soldier Program. And when he tried to dig into the subconscious of his mind for some type of information, he would gain explosive headaches that would leave him dazed for an undetermined number of hours. After a couple more tries of this, he never did it again.

‘That’s what ya get for being so curious.’

‘Do you ever keep out of other people’s business?’

‘Nope, what’s your business is mine, so you ain’t got no say in whatever the hell I say.’

Allelujah sighed. God damn split personality.

“Well, I really don’t recall my home. In fact, I can’t remember most of my childhood.” He decided to omit the whole being raised in a lab and having a homicidal split personality. Although, the boy may have an inkling of the latter due to Hallelujah’s brief intervention during the rescue mission.

“Hmm.” Setsuna hummed, turning his head away to look back outside the viewing bay. The sun was beaming down lightly and the waves churned up the sand of the shore. He could even here the seagulls squawking outside. ‘This place is really nice looking.’ Especially that ‘beach’ it looked very fun looking. The only places that looked similar to this back home were the occasional oasis found in the desert. Setsuna wondered if these men would let him go outside near the water.

Water. That reminded him of something…. Oh!

“Where are those big machines?” he asked. Allelujah paused in walking and Lockon stopped also, Haro still floating above his head in random directions.

“The big what?” Lockon asked. Setsuna frowned slightly. “The ones we came in.”

“Ohhh…. You mean the Gundams. They are probably in the hanger deck. It’s right up ahead.” Allelujah answered. He turned his one visible eye towards his ginger haired Irish companion. Said companion had a thoughtful look on his face, though his eyes gave away his real feelings. “Lockon…” Allelujah began wearily.

“Say no more.” Lockon stated, a mischievous smile in place. “Come on. Let’s head out to the hanger. We need to see how Ian and Lasse are doing on repairs anyways.” He explained as he stroded away. “Check out! Check out!” Haro chirped. “That’s right!” Setsuna and Allelujah stared at the two disappearing down the corridor. Brown eyes blinked slowly.

“Are- Are they always like that?” the young boy asked.

The other male sighed “Sadly, yes.”

The Kurdish looked up at him. “I feel sorry for you.” He said bluntly.

“You get used to it.”

-Linebreak! Linebreak! –

“Hey, did you hear what happened?” Ian stopped his work and looked back towards Lasse. The usually stoic young man’s face was lit up in curiosity and wonderment. “Heard about what?” Ian asked gruffly, setting down his tools and giving Lasse his full attention. “That Setsuna was transformed into a little kid.” Ian blinked. “Really?” That was a very surprising thought.

Lasse nodded his head. “Yeah. When he got captured, some psycho doctor did something to him and by the time the others came back for him he had shrunken. And he doesn’t remember any of us.” Ian raised an eyebrow. “Where did you here that from?” “From Christina. She was basically yelling it for everybody to hear. I saw her running around (dragging Feldt and Lichty too), yelling how ‘mini Setsuna was so adorable and she wished she could have kept on hugging him.’

“You actually believed her? That girl would believe anything she hears. I’m going to have to see it to believe it.” Ian countered.

“Oi! Ian, Lasse! Where are you two?” The two mentioned turned to the voice. They saw Lockon walking towards them, Haro flying next to him, Allelujah right behind him, and-  
Ian eye’s widened behind his glasses while Lasse nearly dropped his wrench. They would have thought they were going crazy. Surely they must be. They really couldn’t be seeing a nine year old looking Setsuna being led by the hand towards them.

“Er, Lockon is that..?” Lasse gestured slightly to the small figure that was currently making himself smaller behind Lockon’s legs. Lockon looked down to where Lasse was gesturing at.  
“Yeah! Before you ask, this is Setsuna. Setsuna, say hello to them.” Setsuna only hid himself further into Lockon’s legs, though he did raise his hand tentively in a wave. Lockon shook his head, exasperated.

“Oh come on, that’s no way to introduce yourself.” He teased lightly. The only response he got was a glare, but it still wasn’t very effective. 

“What’s the matter with the tyke?” Ian questioned, staring at the young boy marveled.

“He had a little bit of a.. run in with Chris earlier today. The poor boy was nearly hugged to death.” Here, Setsuna shuddered slightly at the memory.

“I think she traumatized him a bit.” Allelujah muttered as he noticed the shudder.

Ian nodded knowingly while Lasse laughed at the tale. “Poor little guy. By the way, he doesn’t seem to remember us, right.” Lasse asked curios. Both adult Meisters nodded their heads. Lasse walked over and extended his hand to Setsuna. “Well let me introduce myself. My name is Lasse Aeon.” Setsuna stared at the hand suspiciously, but clutched it, shook it a few times, and took his own hand back.

Ian grinned from where he was seated on the floor. “And my name is Ian Vashti. I better not catch you causing trouble around here.”

“So how are the Gundams doing?” Allelujah asked Ian. Ian sighed tiredly and wiped his hands on a rag cloth. “Well, I can tell you this. The Exia isn’t going to be flying for a while. That electric nearly obliterated every function it had. Thankfully, the damage is reversible and I should be able to get it working again. The Dynames, Kyrios, and Virtue also have some severe damage, but not as bad. They should be up and running in a few days.”

Lockon nodded his assent. “That’s good to know. Well, since that’s all we needed, I guess we should get going. Come on guys, lets move on. Allelujah, Setsuna. Setsuna?”

Setsuna was currently looking over the railings at the Gundams, the Exia in particular. His eyes were unnaturally wide and he whispered in awe. “Gundam….” Everyone sweat dropped as they stared at him. ‘He really is a Gundam nut, even at this age

“Setsuna! You can stare at the Gundams another time. We need to move on with your tour.” Lockon reached over and picked up Setsuna by the scruff of his neck. The little boy struggled fiercely, kicking his legs to let himself out of Lockon’s hold. “Let go!” he shouted.

“Nope. No can do.” Lockon said as he carried the struggling child away and out of the hangar. Allelujah followed after them, waving goodbye to Ian and Lasse as he did. “Goodbye you two.”

“Bye bye! Bye bye!” Haro called out as he bounced around Setsuna’s airborne feet. Setsuna glared(pouted) at the little robot. “Traitor…” he muttered lowly to himself.

Leaving both Lasse and Ian behind. Lasse turned to Ian grinning. “I told you so.” 

“Shut up.” Ian snapped, going back to work.

-Let’s start a riot! A riot! Let’s start a riot! Oh, let’s start a riot! A riot! Oh, let’s start a riot!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally finished this new chapter! I really have! I have pulled through and given you lot a new chapter. Isn’t this a wonderful thing, Setsu-chan?
> 
> Setsu-chan : The only reason you got this out is because you were severely de-motivated and decided to put this up to ease up on people and make yourself feel better.
> 
> I’m not even going to grace you with an answer.
> 
> Setsu-chan : I don’t really care what you do.
> 
> Why are you so mean to me?! But anyways, I hope everybody likes this. Next up, Setsuna gets a check-up from dear old Doc Moreno and decidedly does not enjoy it very much. Do the thing Setsu-chan!
> 
> Setsu-chan: Read and comment please.
> 
> Ichinichi wo! Neeeehhhh!


End file.
